


The Egg-xalt Family

by kowaidesuka



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Allusions to FE7, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Phila's last name is literally her JP name I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaidesuka/pseuds/kowaidesuka
Summary: Chrom held the birth certificate paper up to her face, a little too closely for her comfort. Cross-eyed, she read the name inked on the paper, and smiled softly. “Lucina, huh? Like ‘light’?”“Yeah, she’s the light of our life, don’t you think?”She’d be more inclined to agree if Lucina was an actual human baby, but her boyfriend’s cheesiness was very, very endearing.OR the High School Baby Project AU no one asked for.





	The Egg-xalt Family

**Author's Note:**

> For Chrobin Week Day 4: Modern AU! (never mind that my other one was also modern au ahahahaha)
> 
> So originally I was going to write this based on those flour baby projects you see in like early 2000s kids shows (because I have no idea if this even existed in real life because it honestly sounds too wild), but switched it to an egg baby project while I was trying to think of a title, and lo and behold, those exist (apparently). Also kind of based on the tales my old internet friend told me about his... Child Development course in high school he took? It all just sounds like a fever dream honestly.

“Does this look more like a girl egg, or a boy egg to you?” Chrom held up the round object to his girlfriend’s face, blue eyes twinkling in excitement. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Chrom,” Robin said, amused and exasperated at his enthusiasm. “Besides, I don’t think we need to get _that_ into it anyway.”

Ms. Philein, their teacher, passed by them, handing out stacks of paper to each pair. “On the contrary, Robin,” she said, addressing her directly, “you will need to indeed get into this project, starting with the name and sex of your child, of course, then protecting and caring for your child over the course of four weeks. You are also required to hand in a ten-page report at the end of the project that will serve as a comprehensive guide to early child development for new parents, including safety, food, hygiene, and stimuli for your baby.” She continued her lecture, speaking louder to announce the project specifications to the whole class. Quite a few people groaned; slackers in the back like Vaike and Gaius were particularly vocal in their protests. “Gone are the days of doing nothing in class but rewatching Cheaper by the Dozen,” the ginger junior muttered, causing his desk partner, Sumia, to giggle.

Their teacher ignored the noise, continuing her lecture. “No cracking, shattering, eating, or replacing your child. And trust me, we’ll know if you’ve replaced them.”

Robin noticed Miriel immediately examine her egg, thoroughly inspecting the item for any markings or distinguishable patterns. _Smart idea,_ she thought, scrutinising her own egg. She was normally against cheating herself, but then again, her boyfriend (bless his heart) definitely had a bad case of butter-fingers. A contingency plan wouldn’t hurt…

She was drawn out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. Chrom smiled at her, pointing at the first page in the stack of paper for their project, which looked like a printout of a fake birth certificate. “Do you mind if I fill this out?” he asked, tone hopeful. The twin-tailed girl couldn’t help but melt at that. She knew Chrom loved thinking and talking about this stuff. About a future, just him and her. It scared her a lot, but… somehow she felt that it'd be fine with him by her side.

“Go ahead,” Robin replied. “I'll look through what else we have to do.” She rifled through the papers, which seemed to be a mix of frivolous fun, and actual legitimate research. On the one hand, there were activities like filling out birth certificates and designing the baby's room. On the other hand, a comprehensive budget on the child's first 6 months of their life, a report on how to keep their child safe and healthy, a presentation on what being a good parent means to them… she furrowed her brow at the last one. It's not like she had the best examples of those, growing up... 

“Okay, babe…” Chrom held the birth certificate paper up to her face, a little too closely for her comfort. Cross-eyed, she read the name inked on the paper, and smiled softly. “Lucina, huh? Like ‘light’?”

“Yeah, she’s the light of our life, don’t you think?”

She’d be more inclined to agree if Lucina was an actual human baby, but her boyfriend’s cheesiness was very, very endearing. 

“Alright, everyone, you may use the remainder of this period to work on your project,” Ms. Philein said, returning to her desk. “If you have any que- yes, Chrom?”

“Ms. Philein, what are you going to do with the spare egg?” the teen asked, eyes trained on the open carton with a single egg nested inside. There were only 22 people in their Child Development course, after all.

“Oh, the spare? Er, I actually hadn’t thought that far ahead.” 

“It has no parents,” Chrom murmured sadly. “It’s all alone…”

“It’s a fucking _egg_ ,” said Tharja, rolling her eyes. Chrom continued to frown, with Robin patting at his shoulder consolingly doing nothing to erase his pout.

Suddenly, an idea formed in Robin’s mind. A stupid impulsive idea, but… one that nagged at her. Before she could stop herself, she raised her hand and blurted out, “Ms. Philein, would you be willing to offer up that egg as extra credit?” Chrom whipped his head to look at his girlfriend, eyes shining.

“Don’t you mean eggs-tra credit?” Vaike snickered, earning a glare from Sully, who was next to him.

Their teacher looked contemplative for a moment. “Hmm, I suppose that would be fine. But it would mean potentially twice the work for you two, and perhaps more specialised research into caring for twin babies, or babies born close in age together, whatever you decide for your scenario.”

“Robin…” Chrom reached out, clasping her free hand with both of his. “Are you saying you want to…”

“I’m willing to, yes. Do you want to?”

“But… all your AP classes, and your volunteering-”

“I could say the same thing about your student council duties and basketball practice,” she challenged back. “But, I think we can do this.”

“Yeah? We do make a great team,” Chrom grinned, squeezing her hand a little. 

“We’ll take him!” they announced in unison. Ms. Philein shrugged and handed the egg over to Chrom. “Congratulations on the second child,” she said dryly. “I’ll go print out some more project papers for you two.”

As their teacher left, Chrom turned to smirk at his girlfriend. “Him?”

Robin shrugged. “You called him a him too.”

“That’s ‘cause siblings follow a pattern; girl, boy, girl, boy. Like Emm, me, and Lissa.”

A beat of silence. Then Robin burst out laughing. “There’s no way you think that’s true.”

“Ha, I mean I used to.” He grinned sheepishly. “At least, it made sense to me for some time.”

“Anyway, I think… well since we do get to choose in this instance, it’d be nice to have a son too.” She didn’t elaborate further, though her mind drifted to the times she spent holed up in her attic, playing house with her pretend baby son, pretending not to hear the yells of her father downstairs. 

“A little baby boy. A little brother for Lucina,” Chrom said, bringing the egg he was holding up to their first egg. “I think you should name this one.”

“What?” Robin made a face. “I’m so bad with names. Remember how I tried to come up with a nickname for Frederick?” She winced at the memory.

“I thought Freddy Bear really suited him though. It really captures his Mama Bear personality,” Chrom replied with a laugh.

Robin stared down at the egg, biting her lip. Thinking back to the fantastical stories she consumed in her childhood, the tales of magic wars, dragons, and adventures a welcome distraction from her parents’ fighting and subsequent messy divorce.

“Marc,” she said suddenly. “His name is Marc.”

“Marc,” Chrom repeated, testing the name on his tongue. “Okay. Marc it is,” he said, pausing as he penned down the name to beam at her.


End file.
